Bad
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: I can be your bad girl. Sometimes, I leave my clothes on the floor. Warning: SasuFemNaru! Oneshot! Bahasa Indonesia! Don't like, don't read. Just ignore!


**.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bad ©Kenozoik Yankie**

 **Warning: Sasuke is bold font, Naruto is** _ **bold italics**_ **.**

 **I dedicate this fanfiction for my author buddy's who more kinkier than me**

 **Taisho No Miko and AlindaB**

 **And for my cutie pie reader, See the end of the chapter for notes**

 **Enjoy Babe~**

 **.**

 **Wednesday A.M.**

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Tshirt yang di kenakannya lembab oleh keringat, ia lalu meraih air mineral yang ada di atas meja, dan menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan besar. Latihan kali ini sungguh menguras tenaganya, hari pergelaran tour mereka semakin dekat, namun Suigetsu terkadang membuat kesalahan di beberapa bagian, dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih sering keabisan sifat sabar.

Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan studio, ketika mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di waktu selarut ini, ia berpikir pesan itu mungkin berasal dari kakaknya, atau mungkin bukan. Semenyebalkan apa pun Itachi, kakaknya itu tidak akan mengganggunya dengan sebuah pesan di saat hari akan di mulai kembali. Tapi, karna Sasuke cukup punya waktu untuk saat ini, ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas meja untuk membuka kotak pesan.

(1:31) _ **Hey Sasuke… It's me**_ **.**

 **...**

Sasuke mengecek nomor si pengirim, dan mendapati nomor tersebut tidak di kenalnya, juga dengan code area yang asing baginya. Lalu butuh beberapa saat kemudian untuk dirinya membalas pesan tersebut.

(1:34) **Me who?**

 **...**

(1:35) _ **WTF! Be nice.**_

 _ **...**_

Sasuke lelah, tentu saja. Tapi ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan jati diri si pengirim pesan. Di lihat dari caranya membalas pesan Sasuke, si pengirim mungkin tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam. Dan seharusnya, orang itu punya alasan yang tepat untuk mengganggunya sekarang.

(1:37) **Ada apa?**

 **...**

(1:37) _ **Nothing..**_

(1:37) _ **Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menyapamu.**_

 _ **...**_

(1:38) **Kenapa?**

 **...**

(1:38) _ **Idk…**_

(1:38) _ **Aku merindukanmu.**_

(1:38) _ **Maaf, sudah mengatakannya.**_

 _ **...**_

(1:39) **Hn.**

 **...**

(1:39) _ **Aku menemukan beberapa foto saat kita pertama kali bertemu.**_

(1:39) _ **Apa kau ingat?**_

 _ **...**_

(1:40) **Kirimkan padaku.**

Beberapa foto muncul di kotak pesan Sasuke. dua tiga foto bergambar dirinya dan seorang wanita muda yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada Barbie Malibu─pirang, montok, kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari, dan ya, Tuhan, lihat matanya, matanya berwarna biru.

Foto itu berlatar di sebuah Longe Bar. Sasuke juga mendapatkan beberapa foto Suigetsu yang sedang mabuk bersama Karin, dan Juugo yang terlihat frustasi melerai mereka berdua.

Dan ia ingat sekarang, foto itu di ambil di Konoha setahun yang lalu. Vengeance─nama band mereka, di undang untuk mengadakan private konser, dan yang dapat mengaksesnya hanya dari kalangan tertentu saja. Setelah private konser mereka selesai, Sasuke dan anggota band lainnya memutuskan untuk melepas penat ke Longe Bar. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Naruto─si Barbie Malibu. Kesan pertama Sasuke padanya, sangat seksi. Ia menghampiri Sasuke tanpa rasa canggung, setelah sedikit saling menggoda dari jauh. Awalnya Sasuke menampakan wajah angkuh. Tetapi semua berubah ketika dengan polosnya Naruto mengatakan ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa Sasuke, dan apa nama band mereka.

Dan itu, ehm─cukup memalu─maksudku menyebalkan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke dan bandnya pasti tidak hidup di tengah peradaban saat ini. Ia sempat kesal, tentu saja. Dan tanpa berat hati dan bangga diri, Sasuke menjelaskan pada Naruto siapa dirinya dan bandnya, yang di tanggapi oleh Naruto dengan ber-oh ria.

 _Hn, si bodoh itu, goddamnit!_

Sasuke merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Friday P.M.**

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sangat bosan dan sedikit terkena jetlag. Mereka baru saja tiba di Kumo, kota pertama untuk menggelar tour mereka sebagai promosi album terbaru. Tak ada yang dapat di lakukan selain istrahat untuk persiapan konser besok.

Remote control di lempar begitu saja, ia bosan dengan acara TV yang hampir terlihat sama saja di mana-mana. Lalu meraih ponselnya, dan tak sengaja membuka galeri dan melihat fotonya bersama Naruto, kemudian mengumpat. Sasuke hampir melupakannya, dan ini sudah berselang dua hari. Tak ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dan bukan karna ia tak memiliki kegiatan apapun untuk di lakukan, Sasuke memilih mengirimkan pesan ke pada Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Ini hanya untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

(7:26) **Hey Dobe…**

(7:26) **Ini aku, Sasuke.**

 **...**

(7:27) _**Haiii…**_

(7:27) _**Kau tahu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan kau akan mengirimiku pesan :)**_

 _ **...**_

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

(7:28) **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**

 **...**

(7:28) _ **Baru bangun!**_

(7:28) _ **Dan aku masih di tempat tidur…**_

 _ **...**_

(7:29) **Tunjukan padaku.**

 **...**

(7:29) _**:)**_

 _ **...**_

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar, yang kali berisi foto bergambar paha sampai kaki jenjang dari Naruto yang berada di bawah sebuah selimut berwarna putih.

(7:30) **Wow, kau terlihat luar biasa. More? Please ;)**

Dan kali ini adalah foto bergambar dirinya dan Naruto, di mana Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan mencium keningnya, dan tak melihat kearah kamera. Sedangkan Naruto tampak menjulurkan lidah, membuat tindik yang ia kenakan terlihat di foto tersebut dan satu tangan mengacungkan jari tengah kearah kamera.

...

(7:31) _ **Datanglah kemari!**_

 _ **...**_

Pesan dari Naruto datang bersamaan dengan kiriman beberapa foto selfie dan foto pinggang ke bawah wanita muda itu. Naruto memakai tshirt berwarna putih yang nampak kebesaran dan sebuah celana dalam mini bermotif macan tutul.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

(7:33) **Kau tahu, aku akan datang andai aku bisa.**

Kembali sebuah foto sampai di kotak pesannya. Yang kali ini foto selfie Naruto yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan tatapan mata anak anjing.

Sasuke menahan napas, kemudian menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

(7:33) **Aku semakin berhasrat padamu sekarang.**

 **...**

(7:34) _ **Aku berharap kau ada di tempat tidurku…**_

 _ **...**_

Dan Sasuke hampir saja jatuh dari atas sofa ketika membaca pesan terbaru dari Naruto. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan menahan tawanya. Apa-apaan si bodoh itu? Apa ia sedang menggoda dirinya lagi?

Sasuke semakin tidak tahan untuk bertemu kembali dengan si Barbie Malibu.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Saturday A.M.**

Di pagi berikutnya, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Naruto dan beberapa foto _selfie-mirror._ Kali ini, Naruto hanya memakai bikini berwarna hitam. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tindik yang berada di sekitar pusar Naruto. Wanita muda itu berfoto dengan berbagai sudut pandang di depan cermin kamar mandinya yang besar─memperlihatkan betapa indah tubuh itu.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

(10:11) _**Kau menyukainya?**_

(10:11) _ **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**_

 _ **...**_

(10:17) **Aku menyukainya.**

(10:17) **Aku sedang latihan.**

Dan sepertinya latihan terakhir untuk persiapan konser sore nanti akan sedikit terganggu.

 _Well_ , terima kasih untuk Naruto─Barbie Malibu yang kini menjadi fantasy Sasuke.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Monday P.M.**

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengirimi Naruto sebuah pesan lagi. Ia mengakui, jika saling mengirim pesan dengan wanita itu tidak membosankan sama sekali.

(1:23) **I need to see you.**

Namun balasannya bukan sebuah pesan text, tapi sebuah foto _selfie-mirror_. Di mana di foto tersebut Naruto memakai setelan seragam Senior High School lengkap dengan jasnya, tetapi tanpa bawahan. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya memakai celana dalam mini, jas yang tak di kancing, dan kemeja terbuka yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas belahan dada ranum miliknya.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya.

(1:25) **I want you.**

Sebuah foto lagi, masih dengan setelan yang sama, tetapi dengan kacamata berlensa bening yang bertengger di hidungnya.

(1:26) **I'm going to** _ **destroy**_ **you.**

Dan sebuah foto bokong dengan celana hitam berbahan brukat yang di dapatkannya sebagai balasan.

...

(1:27) _ **I want you so bad**_

(1:27) _ **I miss you…**_

 _ **...**_

Dan kali ini Naruto mengiriminya sebuah foto dengan pose satu kakinya berada di atas toilet duduk. Kaki jenjangnya di bungkus oleh pentis berbahan brukat tipis berwarna hitam dan heels duabelas senti berwarna senada yang nampak glamour. Si Barbie Malibu kini tak memakai lagi celana dalam hitam mini yang ketat sebagai bawahan, ia hanya menutupinya dengan jas sekolah kebesaran yang kini ia kenakan dengan dasi dan kacamata, tanpa kemeja.

Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain mengumpat.

(1:29) **Holy shit!**

 **...**

(1:29) _**I need to see you~**_

 _ **...**_

Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandi hotel, membuka bajunya, dan melakukan _selfie-mirror_. Tetapi ia hanya memperlihatkan dari dada hingga perut bawah. Otot perutnya nampak jelas, lengannya yang kekar, belum lagi bulu-bulu halus di sekitar pusar ke bawah. Membuatnya sangat terlihat lezat untuk di tatap.

Lalu ia mengirimkannya pada Naruto.

Walau bagaimana pun, Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya saja yang kepanasan. Naruto juga harus merasakan penyikasaan itu.

Dan benar, Naruto menyukainya.

...

(1:33) _ **Mmmm…. ;)**_

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Wednesday P.M.**

(6:30) _**Sedang memikirkanmu di tempat tidur~**_

 _ **...**_

Sasuke baru saja membaca pesan dari Naruto. Menimbang apakah ia harus membalasnya atau tidak. Pesan dari Naruto dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, konser mereka sangat sukses kali ini, dan ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk mencuri waktu untuk sekedar mengecek ponsel seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ada pesan dari Naruto.

Dan nampaknya Naruto kembali mengiriminya sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang berada di tempat tidur. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan memilih untuk membalas pesan Naruto besok pagi. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, dan tak lama setelahnya menenggelamkan diri di tempat tidur.

Satu minggu dari sekarang, Konoha adalah tujuan mereka.

Sasuke sudah sangat tidak sabar.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Thursday A.M.**

Saat membuka mata di pagi berikutnya, bukan kamar mandi atau sarapan yang Sasuke cari. Tetapi meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas untuk mengirim pesan kepada Narutolah yang ia lakukan.

(9:45) **Hari ini**

(9:45) **Tepat satu minggu!**

(9:45) **Aku akan berada di kotamu.**

Sekian menit telah berlalu, namun balasan tak juga di dapatnya. Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja Naruto sedang sibuk? Atau masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Hn, menunggu balasan sambil menyiapkan diri untuk latihan selanjutnya juga terdengar tidak buruk. Jadi yang Sasuke lakukan bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan mood yang sedikit buruk.

Sasuke dan mood yang sedikit buruk bukan kombinasi yang baik untuk member Vengeance yang lain.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Saturday P.M.**

Sasuke mengirimi Naruto pesan di menit-menit sebelum konser mereka di mulai.

(3:03) **Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu.**

Waktu berlalu, Vengeance turun panggung. Tiba saatnya istrahat beberapa menit sebelum kembali melanjutkan konser.

Sasuke mengecek ponselnya, namun tak menemukan pesan balasan dari Naruto.

Sasuke mulai gusar.

(5:30) **Dobe! Balas pesanku.**

(5:30) **Kau di mana?**

 **...**

(5:33) _**Bekerja.**_

(5:33) _ **Kita bicara nanti saja.**_

 _ **...**_

Vengeance kembali ke atas panggung.

Sasuke berteriak menyeru ke pada lautan manusia di hadapannya, lalu memetik gitarnya, menghentak, sesaat setelah hitungan ketiga dari drum stick milik Juugo, dan Sasuke bernyanyi.

 _I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical  
Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight  
Yeah girl I want something physical  
Not something invisible, oh yeah  
I'm tired of being good, let's be bad…_

Oh, boi… betapa sebuah pesan bisa merubah suasana hati seseorang dengan begitu cepatnya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Sunday P.M.**

(11:30) **Call me?**

Menenggelamkan diri di tempat tidur, Sasuke mengirimi Naruto pesan untuk meneleponnya. Tetapi hingga Sasuke tertidur dan bangun keesokan harinya, tak ada balasan dari Naruto untuknya.

Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Tuesday A.M.**

(10:15) **Aku belum mendengar kabarmu sejak kemarin.**

(10:15) **Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?**

Lagi-lagi tak ada balasan.

Sasuke telah mencoba menelepon Naruto, tetapi wanita itu mematikan ponselnya. Hanya mesin penjawab otomatis yang menjawabnya.

Dan Sasuke mulai khawatir.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Wednesday P.M.**

Sasuke bersemangat sepanjang hari. Bukan karna Naruto telah membalas beberapa pesannya atau menjawab sekian banyak panggilannya. Semangat itu berasal dari fakta bahwa besok ia akan tiba di Konoha melalui penerbangan pertama.

Sasuke terlalu bersemangat meskipun dari luar terlihat biasa saja. Namun jika kau teliti dan cukup dekat dengannya, kau bisa melihat perbedaannya. Tidak terkecuali member Vengeance yang lain.

Jadi, mengesampingkan rasa kecewa, khawatir terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Sasuke mengirimi Naruto pesan setelah ia selesai memasukan semua pakaian miliknya ke dalam koper.

(9:30) **Kami akan kembali besok.**

Ia tersenyum.

...

(9:35) _ **Maaf…**_

 _ **...**_

(9:35) **Maaf untuk apa, dobe?**

 **...**

(9:38) _**Aku tidak bisa…**_

 _ **...**_

(9:38) **Tidak bisa apa?**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

(9:40) _**Siapa ini?**_

 _ **...**_

(9:40) **Huh? Kau siapa?**

Sasuke membelalakan mata, wajah datarnya sirna, ketika sebuah pesan balasan sampai di kotak masuknya di sertai sebuah foto pria berambut merah bata sedang mengacungkan jari tengah kepadanya.

(9:42) _**BERHENTI MENGIRIMI PACARKU PESAN!  
**_

─ **The End─**

 **AN:** Jadi Naruto itu sebenarnya udah lama punya cwo (di sini cwonya itu Gaara my one and only husbando, kyaaaaa~) Naruto awalnya cuman flirting aja sama Saskey yang entah kenapa Saskey malah kemakan pancingan (jelaslah, orang di kirimin foto-foto gitu XD)

Dan saya tau ini nganu banget, tapi ya saya berusaha keras lho bikinnya. Semoga kalian gak lemparin saya benda-benda yang bisa bikin benjol.

Sekian dan terima kasih /bow/

 **P.S.:** Btw di sini ada yang nonton Voltron: Legendary Defender gak? Kalau ada, ayolah kita fangirling bareng buat duo space gay kita, Lance dan Keith. Nama pairingnya KLANCE. Ini salah satu alasan saya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

 **Best Regards,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
